I'm Glad I Have You
by mariarainers
Summary: What will be in store for Charlie Madison and Emily Barham as they start their new lives together? Lots of fluff, beware. [Starts at the very end of the movie]
1. Waiting

**So, this will definitely be a story. I'm so excited to be actually writing something big!**

 **WARNING: They will be sleeping together prior to their marriage, but nothing will be going on between them... yet. And there's not a lot of dialogue either, but in later chapters there will. But I hope you enjoy it and please R &R! (I do not own anything unfortunately)**

 **-V**

xXx

"Well, how do you want me to play it, fink? Modest and self-effacing?" Charlie asked Bus. As he smiled and put his arm around Emily's shoulder, Bus just laughed and laughed. They walked inside the building guided by the earnest press.

One of them asked, "Lieutenant Madison, how does it feel to be a hero?"

"Well, it feels quite nice. Knowing that I did something to help succeed in this war, it makes me feel very proud of my country. I'm sure other Americans love our country as much I do."

Charlie answered more and more questions before he entered the car that was parked out front. He got in it and Emily right after. The press were still earnest but as the car drove away they knew that it wasn't worth it, so they just walked back disappointed.

"Well, then," Charlie sighed as he pulled Emily to him. Of course, Emily didn't refuse as she leant her head into his chest. She realized that the tiredness of staying awake in her room for eight straight days was catching up to her, and snuggled into Charlie's arm, she fell asleep. After a few minutes of driving, Charlie looked down to check on Emily, and smiled as he found her in a deep sleep. He asked the driver, which this time was not Emily, "How much farther until the hotel?"

"Oh, just about a few minutes. Hopefully the traffic won't be too bad."

"Oh, okay." He just relaxed in his seat rubbing Emily's arm as she was in a deep slumber. 

After what seemed like hours, Emily was shaken as she heard her name being whispered in her ear, "Emily, Emily, we're at the hotel now." Her eyes fluttered as she slowly got up to get out of the car. She led and Charlie followed. As Emily walked in, Charlie slowed down and leant his neck backwards, and looked left and right, just to make sure that there was no press or paparazzi to trail him into the hotel with persistent questions and flashing cameras. He was so not going to like the publicity of being "The First American on Omaha Beach." He gave a sigh of relief as he saw no cameras and walked inside. Emily was already pacing to the elevator, dying to sleep more because she was tired.

"What floor?" the elevator operator asked.

"Three," Charlie answered, as he clutched the key the front desk lady gave him upon his return.

The operator nodded as he pulled the lever. Emily's eyes were drooping and her shoulders were slouched. Charlie saw how tired she was. He had never seen her this tired before, usually she was very alert, especially when she used to make snide remarks to him before they fell in love. He wondered what drained her? He noticed it earlier, but he just thought it was from crying after she saw him for the first time since his reported death. _What she must have gone through_ , he thought.

The elevator dinged and the doors were opened. He grabbed Emily's hand as he led her to the room where he originally stayed at. He walked past Bus' room, wondering if he had a girl tonight. He remembered when he used to always barge in in the middle of their intimate time and ask him some weird question. He chuckled and just walked on, still holding Emily's hand. She was struggling to keep her eyes open, as she was closing them slowly, and then immediately opening them again, over and over. When they reached the room, she walked to the bed, as if she were on autopilot. She collapsed onto it and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 _Wow_ , Charlie whispered, _she was really tired,_ He shook his head in disbelief as he walked into the living room where the Admiral and him would converse, and have lots of parties. But it felt kind of lonely, now with the Admiral in Washington. But as he walked in, there was luggage. And all the luggage was his, all there as if somebody knew he was coming and placed it there. Man, he thought, they must have made a really big deal about my arrival. He opened the luggage all up, but quietly so Emily wouldn't wake up. He pulled out some night pants and a shirt, put them on, then brushed his teeth. As he was done, he walked into his room. He felt awful about waking her up, but he had to move her to other side. It was strange though, asking a woman to move to the other side of a bed so he could sleep. Wouldn't be too long when they'd be doing that every night, but now it was different. He sighed and then bent down to Emily's ear and whispered, "Emily, you're going to have to move to the other side."

She moaned and then moved so that Charlie could sleep. She realized that he was going to lift up the covers, so, she did and then put her body right back under the sheets. As soon as she was done, he climbed into the bed with her. Automatically, she scooted closer, and Charlie saw that as opportunity to hold her, so he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer until her head was nuzzled in his chest. He was tempted to kiss her, but he would just have to wait.

As she was sleeping, he stared out the window thinking. He was thinking about their future together, and how that soon, every night would be like this, Emily wrapped in his arms at night, content and happy. But that would all have to wait. So he waited.


	2. Author's Note

**Hi guys!**

 **Just a little update: yes, it has been a year since I've even published a chapter, but you know how it is, school and all. I don't want to abandon this account, because I love to write. I'm still working on the second chapter of my first full story, so hopefully it'll be up soon, but definitely not this week because of finals. But thank you so much for reading this, and hopefully you'll like what I write in the future!**

 **All the best,**

 **V x**


End file.
